Prisoner of love
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Sephiroth jamás había experimentado un sentimiento en particular hasta que conoció a un chico de ojos azules que le hizo saber qué era. SephirothXCloud. Dejen reviews :3
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy Rhape Seuhans :D  
Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí… ¡Les traigo un nuevo fic SephirothXCloud, espero les guste n-n!  
El título es por la canción del mismo nombre "**_**Prisoner Of Love**_**" de Utada Hikaru.**

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla, bla… (si fuera mío habría matado a Aerith desde el principio e.e... xD)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Historia semi-alterna. Three-shot.

* * *

Sephiroth miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no faltaba ningún soldado de infantería.

Detestaba tener que hacer eso, pero no tenía otra opción. El mismo Director Lazard le había pedido (ordenado) que ayudara a la infantería a acabar con una horda de monstruos que atacaba los suburbios.

Ni siquiera eran monstruos fuertes, pero la infantería estaba formada por principiantes que no lograron acceder a SOLDADO, así que eran tan inútiles como cualquier civil pero con la diferencia de que portaban armas de fuego, por lo que el director pensó en que si tenían a su ídolo al frente de batalla quizás se inspirarían a mejorar.

Por su parte, Sephiroth no pensaba hacer el papel de niñera mas tampoco dejaría morir a nadie en vano.

Contó a simple vista a veintidós soldados. Estaban todos, algunos con rasguños menores, pero completos, o eso pensaba hasta que escuchó los gritos de un soldado faltante que corría entre los escombros y tras él un par de monstruos dispuestos a matarlo.

Los otros soldados, con el espíritu en alto, se prepararon para asistirlo, sin embargo, Sephiroth se los negó con un ademán de su mano, no podía arriesgarse a que dispararan siendo que los monstruos se encontraban bastante cerca del muchacho. Podían herirlo si alguien apuntaba mal.

Sephiroth desenfundó su espada de nuevo, y de un salto llegó a tiempo para evitar que uno de los monstruos le tirara un mordisco al cadete acabando con ellos con un simple corte trasversal.

Los soldados festejaron el rescate con gritos mientras que Sephiroth se volvió para cerciorarse de que el muchacho estuviera entero, encontrándolo respirando agitando en el piso. Posó sus ojos turquesas sobre él un momento con desaprobación, pero no podía culparlo, era un novato, aunque sí hubiese esperado a que por lo menos no fuese tan blando como para asustarse por algo así si es que pretendía proteger Midgar.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarlo y éste lo miró de vuelta con sus ojos azules bien abiertos, quizás por sorpresa o porque aún no se le pasaba el susto, y lo pensó varios segundos antes de corresponderle.

Sephiroth se dio cuenta que el muchacho parecía estar muy avergonzado por lo sucedido pues mantuvo siempre la cabeza gacha y escondido con mechones de cabello rubio su cara sonrojada de vergüenza incluso cuando le dio las gracias y regresó a formarse con los otros infantes, que algunos lo recibieron con burlas y otros con suma comprensión. Y vio cómo se ponía un casco entregado por uno de sus compañeros (seguramente era el suyo que se había caído durante la persecución), después, lo perdió de vista entre los uniformes iguales.

Ya habían pasado días de eso y no podía sacarse al muchacho de la cabeza. No lo había vuelto a ver desde el incidente pero lo recordaba muy vívidamente, sobre todo sus ojos azules que le inspiraron una suma inocencia que lo fascinó. Intentó buscarlo más de una vez al ver a algún grupo de infantería, pero resultaba inútil, todos llevaban esos cascos que hacían que no pudiera diferenciarlos unos de otros. Además, el chico podía estar en cualquier piso del complejo gigantesco de Shin-Ra como en las calles de la ciudad vigilando algún sector (como también muerto debido a su propia incompetencia).

Sephiroth se dio por vencido un tiempo, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera tenía idea de qué haría si lo llegase a encontrar, apenas si habían cruzado una fugaz mirada y una palabra; y tampoco estaba muy seguro de por qué se había grabado aquello en su memoria, entonces decidió que guardaría ese deseo para sí mismo en algún lugar recóndito de su mente como algo que no podía ser y que era mejor olvidar.

No obstante, semanas después, ya que había aceptado aquello, fue requerido para una misión en las afueras de Kalm a causa de ataques por monstruos de gran tamaño, llevando consigo SOLDADO de clase baja y otros pocos de infantería. Y si no fuera porque inocentemente había decidido ignorar a los de infantería habría notado desde un principio a uno particularmente torpe que tenía problemas desde cargar su arma hasta fallar disparos muy de cerca del que solamente se percató porque tuvo que evitar que un monstruo se le echara encima cuando tropezó y cayó al suelo en una distracción. Y cuando le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pudo reconocer los labios finos que sobresalían del casco.

- _Tú…_ - murmuró Sephiroth aún con el brazo extendido. El chico comenzó a temblar, posiblemente pensando que se trataría de una reprimenda, por su parte, el peliplateado estaba más bien sorprendido de reencontrarse con él y justo de la misma manera. El chico, temiendo por una amonestación, aceptó la mano de todas maneras para no quedar como un ingrato.

- _Gra-gracias, General…de nuevo_ – dijo y bajó la mirada al suelo, posiblemente con las mejillas ruborizadas, o eso creía el peliplateado porque no podía verle la cara completa.

- _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ –

Al muchacho, con la voz entrecortada, contestó:

- _Clo-Cloud Strife, Señor_ - contestó adoptando la postura más firme que sus piernas tambaleantes se lo permitieron, prácticamente esperando un regaño por parte de su superior que ya lo había rescatado no una sino dos veces, y peor aún, las dos veces de la misma manera.

- _Cloud…_ - murmuró y sonrió para sus adentros por conocer el nombre del chico que ocupada sus pensamientos – _Sé más cuidadoso_ – dijo simplemente y regresó a su labor de matar monstruos, dejando al mencionado un poco desconcertado por su actitud tan familiar hacia él.

Los días pasaban y Sephiroth aún no tenía muy claro su creciente obsesión por Cloud. Siempre que se lo encontraba en el edificio de Shin-Ra lo seguía con la mirada hasta perderlo en una esquina o un elevador, e incluso a veces que tenía tiempo libre lo miraba en secreto durante sus entrenamientos, y si habían de toparse directamente lo saludaba con una leve sonrisa sin intercambiar palabras y observaba encantado como éste se ruborizaba y respondía tímidamente de la misma manera.

Entonces un día lo comprendió: le gustaba Cloud.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, e-mail bombas, mentadas de madre, regalitos; dejen reviews :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**  
**Selkis1701:** pues aquí está la continuación. Creo que ahora no tardé tanto como otras veces xDD  
**sweet-autumn-mao:** aquí la continuación. Gracias por el review :3  
**nasha melnyk**: ¡gracias! Y mi fic no tiene spoilers de la película ni nada (pero está ambientado en el FFVII Before Crisis). Nos leemos luego :D

* * *

Sephiroth al principio creía que tan sólo le caía bien. Cloud era diferente a otros soldados, le gustaba lo diferente; pues su rostro angelical algo afeminado desentonaba del los demás y su actitud era de lo más sumisa aunque tampoco se dejaba pisotear. Le parecía hasta tierno. Era como una chica pero sin serlo. Y al pensar en ello fue como supo que al menos tenía una atracción física hacia él, no obstante, no pasó mucho tiempo para después darse cuenta que también era algo emocional.

Sorprendentemente no le horrorizó el hecho de gustarle otro hombre. A pesar de que estaba consciente de que eso no era "natural", sabía por rumores que algunos soldados follaban entre ellos a falta de mujeres o porque pasar tanto tiempo juntos les había creado un lazo. Curiosamente, en su caso no era ni una ni otra. Jamás le hacía falta mujeres, siempre habría alguna chica alocada dispuesta a meterse en su cama (de la cual podría sentir un interés sexual mas nunca uno romántico); sin embargo, con Cloud era distinto, apenas si se conocían y una sensación extraña se creaba en su pecho con solo mirarlo. Era algo indescriptible que le atemorizaba pero que a su vez le agradaba sentir. Quizás si intentaba acercarse más a él… Para empezar, hablar.

La oportunidad perfecta se presentó un día que espiaba uno de sus entrenamientos. Dos tipos que se comportaban tal cual machos alfa comenzaron a molestar a Cloud por su aspecto casi frágil, y éste, no queriendo tener problemas con sus compañeros, trató de alejarse pero aquellos continuaron acosándolo hasta que Sephiroth no pudo aguantarse más y entró a la sala de entrenamiento haciendo que todos los presentes, incluido el rubio, se pusieran en posición de firmes.

- _¿Algún problema, señores?_ – cuestionó con gravedad y cierto tono de amonestación, a lo que los soldados retrocedieron y negaron con la cabeza – _Eso creí_ – sonrió con cierto cinismo pero luego se volvió hacia Cloud con una sonrisa más sincera – _Cloud, ¿puedes ayudarme en algo? –_

- _¡Ah!... S-sí, por supuesto. Señor_ – asintió y siguió a Sephiroth hasta el elevador. Ya estando allí dentro se aventuró a hablar – _Se-Señor_ – porque ya después tres rescates y atentos saludos, se sentía un poco en confianza _– ¿a dónde vamos?_ –

El peliplateado no supo qué contestar a eso de inmediato. Solamente había reaccionado protector a causa de aquellos tipos, y lo que dijo fue obviamente una excusa para alejarlos. Entonces recordó que tendría que salir a una misión en unas horas y que debía llevar refuerzos (no porque los necesitara sino para dejar ganar experiencias a otros soldados) y que podía reclutar a Cloud… Que sí, que estaba al tanto de que el rubio no era ni muy habilidoso ni muy autosuficiente, pero al menos así podrían cuidarlo de otros depredadores.

Aquello resultó en un plan exitoso. Durante la misión hubo situaciones en las que pudieron tener pequeñas charlas y hacerse preguntas sencillas como lugar de procedencia, edad y otras cosas un tanto personales como gustos y hobbies. Cloud era un chico de campo y Sephiroth uno de ciudad. No tenían gustos parecidos ni las mismas referencias culturales, aun así, eso no fue un impedimento para el peliplateado que se interesaba cada vez más en él. Y los días siguientes se aseguró de toparse más seguido con el de ojos azules para conversar.

Los días pasaban y se volvían más cercanos, tanto, que por primera vez Sephiroth pudo sentir celos.

Zack Fair, un SOLDADO de 2da clase del que se había hecho amigo no hace mucho, resultaba también conocer a Cloud, y no sólo eso, hasta se tomaba el atrevimiento de abrazarlo en público.

- _Zack… ¿cuál es tu relación con Cloud?_ – preguntó una vez que terminó la simulación del cuarto de entrenamiento.

_- ¿Uh? ¿Cloud?... ¿Te refieres al chico lindo de infantería?_ – al escucharlo decir eso frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza – _Somos amigos, eso es todo_ – sonrió divertido - _¡No te pongas celoso!_ – rió.

- _¿Qué?_ – abrió más los ojos, sorprendido.

- _¿Te gusta Cloud, no es cierto? Porque tú le gustas a él –_

- _¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Él te lo dijo?_ – preguntó curioso, dejando un lado el hecho de que el pelinegro supiera su secreto.

_- No tal cual…_ - contestó pensativo, llevándose una mano al mentón y mirando al techo, después volvió a sonreír – _Deberías ver cómo habla de ti. Nada más oír tu nombre se pone tímido y le brillan los ojos, también siempre me está preguntando lo que haces. Incluso a veces se pone a verte entrenar en secreto y…oh, se supone que eso era secreto_ – dijo apenado _- ¡Olvida eso que dije! El punto es que le gustas y no tienes que preocuparte porque yo te lo vaya a quitar. Además, mí me gusta Genesis… _– admitió con pena ya que estaban contando intimidades - _¡Pero no se lo digas, eh! –_

Sephiroth sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

Ya que no tenía dudas sobre Cloud, la pregunta ahora era: ¿qué paso seguía?

Ese mismo día, más tarde, esperó a que Cloud regresara de vigilar el Sector 8 para invitarlo a cenar a su habitación, a lo cual el muchacho aceptó gustoso, aunque no sin haberlo pensando durante un momento (por timidez más que nada). Entonces Sephiroth se vio a sí mismo asegurándose que todo en su pieza estuviese limpio y nada fuera de lugar. No es que fuese un desordenado, era un SOLDADO de 1ra clase después de todo, si de algo sabía era de orden; sin embargo, nunca se consideró un romántico ni mucho menos un cursi, pero se traba de Cloud, por lo tanto quería que todo fuese perfecto esa noche.

El muchacho llegó a la hora acordada y el peliplateado no lo hizo esperar prácticamente nada abriéndole la puerta enseguida.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, tanto que apenas si probaron la cena y más bien platicaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera en el momento. Por una parte, Cloud estaba tenso porque se encontraba frente al hombre el cual le gustaba y del que jamás creyó acercarse de esa manera, y por otra, Sephiroth por lo que estaba por hacer.

- _Cloud…_ – pero tan pronto habló su celular sonó en tono de alerta, trayendo consigo un mensaje dirigido a todo los SOLDADOS e infantería que les avisaba había problemas graves en la ciudad. Y con todo su pesar, tuvieron que posponer su cita, separándose para poder cada quien ir a su puesto designado.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas, regalitos; dejen reviews :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Lamento si tardé en publicar este último cap; fue por causas médicas fuera de mi control, pero ya estoy bien n-n  
Ojalá les guste.**

* * *

Se trataba de más ni menos que del grupo terrorista AVALANCHA, quienes intentaron infiltrarse a los Sectores altos de Midgar desde las alcantarillas cuando fueron descubiertos por los Turks, y ahora buscaban la manera de escapar de la cuidad, aunque no sin antes causar algunos destrozos a su paso.

Sephiroth estuvo liderando los grupos élite que cuidaban los Sectores altos capturando sin problemas a los rebeldes, mas ya habiendo terminado esas áreas, fue llamado a auxiliar a los sectores bajos que parecían tener problemas.

Cloud se encontraba en el Sector 6 cuando se inició un tiroteo entre SOLDADO y AVALANCHA.

El rubio estaba muy nervioso, incluso más que nervioso, y no sólo porque temía por su vida propia sino también por la de sus compañeros y cuidados que no lograron escapar y se encontraban escondidos entre el mar de balas. Y a pesar de que su puntería con las armas de fuego todavía no era muy buena, logró alcanzar a varios objetivos sin intención de matarlos, solo inutilizarlos. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que vio a un niño desorientado entrar a la zona de fuego y que se quedó inmóvil al escuchar los estruendos.

Cloud corrió hacia él a toda prisa y logró evitar que una bala lo atravesara, misma que se le enterró en el brazo izquierdo, pero la adrenalina del momento le ayudó a no sentir dolor y lograr llevar al niño a un lugar seguro. Cuando quiso regresar a continuar con su misión se dio cuenta que la herida continuaba sangrando y que lo mejor era volver a la base, porque con un brazo herido sería imposible utilizar su arma. Sin embargo, no sería tan sencillo regresar, pues un soldado de AVALANCHA le disparó por la espalda, por suerte no llegó a impactarle y pudo reaccionar a tiempo para escapar.

Sephiroth tuvo un mal presentimiento. No estuvo seguro de qué se trataría sino hasta poco después que no distinguió a Cloud entre el nuevo grupo de soldados que le habían sido asignados.

El rubio huyó lo más rápido que podía, pero no era suficiente, la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a cansarlo y marearlo un poco, además, también evitaba pasar por ciertas calles para no inmiscuir a civiles inocentes en la persecución.

Entonces se detuvo. Simplemente ya no podía más. Cayó de rodillas al piso y segundos después escuchó el sonido del arma recargándose tras su nuca. Se volvió lentamente, y frente a él parado, imponentemente como un cazador que acababa de acorralar a su presa, estaba el soldado de AVALANCHA con una sonrisa sanguinaria y burlona en el rostro, como si hubiera disfrutado asecharlo y listo para jalar del gatillo.

Cloud cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, de lo único de lo que se arrepentía era no haber podido pasar más tiempo con el hombre del que estaba enamorado. Y cuando estaba más que resignado a recibir el disparo, escuchó a su agresor gemir y caer al piso, justo a su lado, muerto. Cloud abrió los ojos y se encontró con una visión de lo más impresionante pero tranquilizante, se trataba justo de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Sonrió agradecido antes de caer rendido del agotamiento.

Sephiroth, aliviado de haberlo encontrado, tomó a Cloud en brazos y lo llevo cargando.

Durante el tiempo en que Cloud estuvo inconsciente Sephiroth intentó estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible, aunque tenía que dejarlo para salir a cumplir misiones y, cuando las terminaba, volvía a visitarlo enseguida.

Pasaron dos días y varias transfusiones de sangre para que el rubio despertara, y cuando lo hizo lo primero que vio fue al peliplateado durmiendo en un sofá junto a su cama. Cloud luchó por poder sentarse, algo desorientado, y miró a todos lados para cerciorarse de estar en la enfermería de Shin-Ra, y que sí, era Sephiroth el que lo había salvado y además velaba por él en ese momento. Apenas si pasaron unos minutos cuando el peliplateado abrió los ojos, y al verlo consiente enseguida se puso en pie para acercarse a su cama.

_- Cloud, ¿cómo te sientes?_ – preguntó notablemente preocupado y el ojiazul se ruborizó al percatarse de ello.

- _Yo… creo que bien. Me duele un poco el hombro, pero estoy bien. Gracias a usted…_ – sonrió al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían, todavía algo asustado por creerse cerca de la muerte e incrédulo de seguir con vida – _Me ha salvado ya tantas veces…no sé cómo agradecérselo_ – dijo, y varias lágrimas de entre alegría y vergüenza comenzaron a caer.

Sephiroth simplemente no pudo ser indiferente a eso y se sentó junto al rubio para abrazarlo con delicadeza, mas éste, aunque sorprendido, respondió de vuelta aferrándose a él con fuerza (tal vez para evitar que lo soltara pronto).

- _No tienes nada qué agradecer_ – musitó el de ojos turquesas cerca de su oído – _Temí que murieras…_ - admitió con cierta pena, mas era cierto. Cuando no lo vio por ningún lado corrió a buscarlo, y solamente pudo encontrarlo gracias al maniático de su persecutor que no cesaba de hacer ruidos sonoros con sus disparos.

Estuvieron abrazados un largo tiempo durante el cual Sephiroth llevó una de sus manos a la nuca del rubio y posó sus labios sobre los de él en un beso, que al principio algo tímido, se fue intensificando al presionar más sus labios.

Aunque su momento de privacidad fue interrumpido por una enfermera que había entrado a cambiar los vendajes, quien, tras ver la escena, sonrojada, dijo que la llamaran cuando terminaran.

- _Se-Señor…_ - habló el rubio con unas ganas enormes de esconder su rostro entre las sabanas, pero se mantuvo relativamente calmado para poder articular palabras claras – _¿por qué…m-me besó? –_

_- Estoy enamorado de ti _– contestó sin reparos y una sonrisa que Cloud percibió casi angelical, creyendo que quizás sí había muerto y aquello era el paraíso, pero dejó de pensar eso cuando el peliplateado lo besó de nuevo – _Tú… ¿sientes lo mismo por mí?_ –

- _¡S-sí!... Es-estoy enamorado de usted_ – respondió ya no pudiendo ruborizarse más.

- _Eso me alegra. Pero en adelante no te dirijas a mí con formalidades, ¿de acuerdo?_ – pidió yendo a la puerta para dejar pasar a la enfermera – _Eso no se vería bien en una pareja_ –

Cloud abrió mucho los ojos y después sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Fin.

* * *

**Comentarios, sugerencias, mentadas de madre, e-mails con ántrax; dejen reviews.**


End file.
